Dear Authorsan
by VongolaXII
Summary: You like to give pairings. But do you know how they feel about their FANTASTIC partners? Crack fic that is rated T for glittering language. Challenges insert too!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I got bored so I decided to do one like this. Please tell me which pairing you want next. :) I accpet any pairings. Hetero, Yaoi, Straight Or Yuri :D**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Please stop pairing me up with the King of Herbivore. He is too weak in bed. I need a stronger partner.

Hibari Kyoya.

**Tsuna : ;A;**

**A/N : Oooh, sure. You need a stronger partner? Why not Mukuro Rokudo? *snickers***

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Uhm, I make a decision. This fic will be updated twice a day on weekends, depends on the number of reviews. ._. Please tell me which pairing you want next. :) I accpet any pairings. Hetero, Yaoi, Straight Or Yuri :D**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Help me! I have all these bitemarks around my neck. Hibari-san keeps biting me. And Hibari is always ignoring me. ;A; The problem is I love him but I can't stand his ice cold attitude and in most 1896 fic I'm always the one being hurt. Help me!

Chrome Dokuro.

**A/N : O.O Wow, can I see it Chrome? XD**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Thank you for pairing us together. I like my partner and we share the same interest. I'll support more 4851 fics! Thanks. Orz.

Shoichi Irie.

**A/N : Yes, authors. Make more M rated 4851 fics.**

**Shoichi : Err...that's not what I mean...**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Why am I always the uke in 10069 fics?

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N : O.o Well, Mukuro-san. Because your marshmellow lover is too possesive and we can't help to make you bottom.**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Haru is so annoying most of the times! She can't stop talking in her high-pitched voice! I'm getting frustrated at her. Please make her more quiet.

Gokudera Hayato.

**A/N : You got to bear with her Hayato. Learn to me a man.**

**Gokudera : I'll blow you into pieces! **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW YOUR PAIRINGS :) <strong>

**A/N : It will be updated tomorrow. All pairing will be replied. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hehe, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. I'm now screaming in happiness. Like, seriously. XD Starting from this chapter I will make like what Aubrey09 say, like two people commenting towards each other~ Please tell me which pairing you want next. :) I accept any pairings. Hetero, Yaoi, Straight Or Yuri :D**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

You should make a "Tip For Herbivores In Bed". This red-hair herbivore is good, but not good enough. He needs more practice.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Please change my pairing! ;A; Hibari-san is too rough! I beg you!

Shoichi Irie.

**A/N : *raises brow* Overall, that's how Kyoya is, Irie-kun. You have to bear with it. And no, we won't change just because you say it. Because some of them out there 'enjoys' you being torture in bed. ;)**

* * *

><p>Author-san, (Xanxus is more unmannered~)<p>

I command you to write more XS fic or I'll never let you live.

Xanxus.

-:-

Dear author-san,

VOIII! I always seem to be a _rape victim_ in the fics?

Superbi Squalo.

**A/N : Yes, Xanxus-sama. *bows* And because reading you get 'raped' turn their hormones on.**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

At last I topped in this pairing. Make more, or I'll let you see hell.

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear author-san,

I begged you. Please don't pair me up with Mukuro-kun anymore. He likes licking. T . T And I feel like I'm the kitten he's the cat.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Depends, Mukuro-kun. Depends on the authors need of 6927~ And why should we, Tuna? Licking is a show of affection. ;)**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

I hate the pineapple-head herbivore.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear author-san,

I love Hibari Kyoya. Make more 6918. Not 1869.

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N :That's a lie, Kyoya. You _loved _him. **

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

HELP ME! IM ALWAYS BULLIED BY REBORN, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? I don't mind not being the main character anymore , and somemore everybody likes pairing me up with unexpected people like Hibari [HIEEE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH] and Mukuro! Why do people like tortuning me so much?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Face it, tuna. You are everyone's uke.**

**Mukuro : Kufufu, correct, author-san.**

**Hibari : If you refuse I will bite you to death.**

* * *

><p>Dear amazing author-san,<p>

Don't get me wrong , I love Tsuna-kun. He's sweet and cute and everything I like. But I hope he'll be more manly and he wouldn't stutter when talking. Thanks :)

-:-

Dear author-san,

I beg you now. I want more Kyoko and me fics. Its more normal...

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Kyoko-chan, that's his nature. You have to guide him~ And no, Tuna. Again, no. Like I say again, you are _everyone's _uke. Even Kyoko.**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Enma is nice but we're just friends?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear author-san,

I have no objections to this pairing. But I'm just a little weird, we're both ukes.

Enma Kozato.

**A/N : Shut up, Tuna. How many letters have you written? And Enma-chan~ That's what makes 0027 or 2700 cute :D**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW YOUR PAIRINGS :)<strong>

**A/N : It will be updated tomorrow. All pairing will be replied. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry, I kind of get tired yesterday. So here's the other one, guys! Thanks for the review! Please tell me which pairing you want next. :) I accept any pairings. Hetero, Yaoi, Straight Or Yuri :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

;A; Byakuran-sama is a sadist.

Irie Shoichi.

-:-

Dear sweet author-san,

Shoichi-kun is so cute. You should see how he blushes when we make love.

Byakuran Gesso.

**A/N : Of course he is, Irie-kun. Yup, he surely is and I've already seen it...I mean imagine in, Bya-kun. ;D**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Enma-kun is so cute. -blushes-

Chrome Dokuro.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Chrome-chan is too shy. But that is what makes us together.

Enma Kozato.

**A/N : HE IS! Not a fan of 0096 but its cute to see two shy ones together. ;D**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

I don't mind being paired up with my cute little student... but you all should know that I am much more sadistic than that... so why did you make me so kind?

Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

-:-

Dear author-san,

I'm already kneeling now... I am straight...Why do I keep getting paired up with sadists by the way? ;A;

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : *raises brow* Oh, so authors, make Reborn more sadist and more 'rape' scene~!**

**Tsuna : Hiee! You can't do that!**

**Reborn : Shut up, dame-Tsuna. -curtains drawn- ~**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

The baseball idiot is too oblivious. But again, he can be sweet in the fics. -blush-

Gokudera Hayato.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Hayato is so cute! :D Please make more fics about us, because I heard Hayato also reads it.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

**A/N : See? Yama-kun isn't as bad and sure, do you see what Yama-kun wants? ;)**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

I f*cking love the Tenth! (A/N : ...)

Gokudera Hayato.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Gokudera-kun is cute and nice to me! But he's too careful about everything! I'm not a girl... He treat me like I'm a bunny! (he said so himself) So can you make him...um... like a true seme/uke?

**A/N : O.O how straight foward, Hayato. Oh, sure Tuna. Don't regret. *smirk***

**Tsuna : Hiiiee?**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

That herbivore would be okay if she could lower down her voice. And her stupidity.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Hahi ,author-san!

Hibari-chan is being so cold in every fic, but may Haru know why is Haru being paired up with him desu?

Haru Miura.

**A/N : *shrugged* I don't know, Haru~**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Haha! Haru is so fun!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Hagi! Author-san!

Why is Haru with Yama-kun desu?

Haru Miura.

**A/N : What the hell, Yama-kun? I don't know too, Haru. Ask your fans out there, *points* ;)**

* * *

><p>HAHI! AUTHOR-SAN!<p>

Bel-kun is so creepy! T^T

Haru Miura.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Ushishi, the peasant is too loud, but the prince still tolerate with it~ shishishi~

Belphegor.

**A/N : No! Bel-chan isn't creepy! He is just...unique ;D And based on those fics out there, Bel-kun you are indeed tolerating.**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Byakuran-sama is nice. :) But I can't be with him.

Yuni.

-:-

Dear sweet marshy author-san,

I don't love Yuni. -blunt-

Byakuran Gesso.

**A/N : *dies of frustration***

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Yuni is so pretty. :) But I find there are too little fics out there about us.

Gamma.

-:-

Dear author-san,

I love Gamma. -blushes-

Yuni.

**A/N : Aww, both of you are so sweet. But it depends whether your fans wants to write in or not, Gamma. ^^**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Hibari bite me. ;A;

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Why so with that baseball herbivore? I don't like him. -blush slightly-

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : Bite is a show of affection. And I see you _blush_, Hiba-chan~ Oh no no, you like him and we like 8018 :D**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

The frog is too boring.

Belphegor.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Why is our fic always sad? Or I am the female? O.O (A/N : trust Fran to put this emotion.)

Fran.

**A/N : Why? Because he didn't moan, Bel? Oh he does. :) And I don't know, Fran *troll***

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Heh, I'm having so much fun.

Great Hitman, Reborn.

-:-

Dear author-san,

...Reborn...f*ck me...so hard... -faints-

Lambo Bovino.

**A/N : KYAAAAAA! *fangirlsm***

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW YOUR PAIRINGS :)<strong>

**A/N : It will be updated as soon as I can~ All pairing will be replied. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : LMAO. I guess you didn't see the updates, guys. hates me... Well, anyway, thank god kawaiinekochan16 saw the update. Thanks, and sorry I forgot your D18. XD Tell me which pairing you want next. I accept Yaoi, Hetero, Straight and Yuri.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Any ideas I won't be bitten by Kyoya again? He's too...um...aggresive...

Dino Cavallone.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

The stupid Cavallone won't stop falling off the bed.

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : *raises brow* Dino, Dino. If you can stop falling off bed, maybe.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Haru thinks Kyoko-chan is nice desu! She's very pretty and she likes cakes like Haru!

Haru Miura.

-:-

Dear beloved Author-san,

-smiles- Haru is cute. But I was wondering...um...nothing. -smiles-

Kyoko Sasagawa.

**A/N : Glad that you guys like each other~**

**Kyoko : Eh?**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Thank you so much for pairing me with Reborn-san. He's so cool and hot that he can make my body melts –babbles on and the letter is shortened- So as a reward please accept my POISON COOKING!

Bianchi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I appriciate you taking your time writting a RB fic. –tilts fedora-

The Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

**A/N : O.O; N-No thank you, Bianchi-san... And welcome Reborn, I wonder what your kids will look like?**

**Bianchi : Ooh, they'll look like their father~ (ever wonder how infant!Reborn will have babies?)**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I hate that perv. Enough say.

Bianchi.

-:-

Dear pretty and sexy Authors~

Please, please, please give me more chances to spend time with Bia— (A/N : for some reason, he can't finish writting when Bianchi barged in his room)

Shamal.

**A/N : Don't worry Bianchi. I hate him too. But you two make a funny pairing and the scenes are so random and funny XD *gets mouth stuffed by Poison Cooking***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Ushishishi, peasant. You did a great job for putting the prince with his Mammon.

Belphegor.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Yare, yare. I respect those BelxMammon fics out there. -smirks- And I bet you authors out there doesn't know whether I'm a girl or a boy, yes? (A/N : He's saying that because he read most of the fics that made him a fem!Mammon.)

Mammon/Viper.

**A/N : Mufufu(authress signature laugh XD), 'his Mammon'? You are way tooooooo possessive, Bel~! I'm so jealous! I believe you are bigender, Mammon. No?**

* * *

><p>Trash, (AN : Xan-xan is getting ruder... T^T)

As I write before, i need more XS fics. And **I** will top. That's all, trash. You're wasting my time. I don't even know when will this letter reach you since you're far away from Italy -shortened- I'm stopping here. And remember what I wrote.

Xanxus.

-:-

You scums out there,

... ... ... I have nothing to say. Just make more SX— -gets a wine glass thrown at the head- I mean XS.

Superbi Squalo.

**A/N : OOOOooohhh! Sure! You authors out there who read this, you got the message? Mufufufufu!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW <strong>

**A/N : Thanks for reading. Please review your pairings. All pairings will be replied. Pinky-promise~ And oh yes! If you're a fan of B86, you can read Twins Gotta Think Twice. That story was so so so sweet I was really squeling! Bel can be so damn possesive! XD**

**Belphegor : What, peasant? Ushishi.**

**Author : Uh-Uh...n-nothing...! *runs away***

**Belphegor : Shishishi, review except you want to feel the prince's knife at your throat~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Whoot~ Welcome, saruko~ Love the reviews, especially EK12's ... sevensome...? *dies* I hope I didn't dissapoint you guys... Anyway, tell me which pairing you want next. I accept Yaoi, Hetero, Straight and Yuri. :)**

* * *

><p>THRASH,<p>

Why am I acting all fluffy in X27 fics, scum?

Xanxus.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Hiiieee! Xan-xanxus!

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Aww, because seeing you all fluffy makes us fluffy too, Xan-xan!**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

SAWADA AND HIBARI IS SO GREAT TO THE EXTREMEEEEE!

Ryohei Sasagawa.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi is indeed very interesting, his screamings and cries. And you too, skylark. -smirk-

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Kamikorosu.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear author-san,

WHY AM I IN THE _BED_ WITH BASEBALL FREAK, LAWN-HEAD, STUPID COW, CREEPY PINEAPPLE AND THE PREFECT? I DON'T MIND BEING WITH JYUUDAIME, THOUGH. -eats Tsuna-

Gokudera Hayato.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Hiiiiiiiiiiieeeee? Sevensome? -faints-

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

(Lambo is currently sitting in a corner, traumatized)

Lambo Bovino, (written by Tsuna.)

-:-

Dear author-san,

Haha! What is this game? I can't remember anything but this seems fun!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

**A/N : Is there any sevensome out there? I really wanna see! *fangirl squel* Oh, if there's none I'll make one myself! **

**Hibari : Try to, herbivore.**

**Author : Unoo...! *runs away*... I will!**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

That frog is a girl?

Belphegor.

-:-

Dear author-san,

I suddenly have this feeling for Bel-senpai...I wonder why -gets stabbed-

Fran.

**A/N : We don't know, Bel. Why don't you lift his skirt and see? Wait...skirt?**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Ushishi, the prince is paired up with the long hair shark?

Belphegor.

-:-

AUTHOR.

I. HATE. THAT. BRAT.

Superbi Squalo.

**A/N : Don't deny that, sharky. In a fic you were aggressively harassing Bel. We read that. We SAW.**

**Squalo : In you dreams.**

**Author: Its already here. *shows Squalo the story***

**Squalo : -traumatized-**

**Author : Mufufufu...**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

A-Ano...how do I...um...have...um...with myself? I mean, we're one...

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Many might say its incest, but for me its creepy.

HDW Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Anything can happen in Fanfiction aka the FanGirl's paradise, Tuna. It is incest, HDW Tuna. That's why we like it.**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

I didn't know Yamamoto-kun can be so... -rereads the fics and faints-

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Haha! I sound so matured in those fics! And fluffy!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

**A/N : Can be so what, dear Tuna? *smiles sharply* Of course, Yama-kun. And sweet too. *melts***

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Umm, I appriciate the 27Yuni fics written out there, but my feelings for Gamma won't change. -puts hands to chest-

Yuni.

-:-

Dear author-san,

Just how many times I have to write? ;A;

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Aww, Yuni you're so faithful...~ Shut up, Tuna. Its your fan's request. So just sit there and prepare to write another letter.**

* * *

><p>Dear EXTREME author-san,<p>

HANA IS SO NICE TO THE EXTREME!

Ryohei Sasagawa.

-:-

Dear author-san,

-smiles- Appriciate the funny fics out there. And that makes my hormones go somehow wild... -glint at Ryohei-

Hana Kurokawa.

**A/N : *joins Hana* I know what you're going to do. Count me in!**

**Hana : Sure. **

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

That herbivore is too sweet and its disgusting.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear author-san,

I love all those D18 fics out there! And I need more~ -reads- (A/N : Dino reads Fanfiction?)

Dino Cavallone.

**A/N : *raises brow* The lie of the era. Hibari Kyoya, we all know that you think its ROMANTIC, don't you. You even blush. *gets tonfa-ed***

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :)<strong>

**A/N : Thanks for reading. Please review your pairings. All pairings will be replied. Pinky-promise~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hehe, thanks for the reviews! I nearly cry from authors block TvT Please tell me which pairing you want next. :) I accept any pairings. Hetero, Yaoi, Straight Or Yuri :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Who said the baby in Luce was mine?

The Great Hitman, Reborn.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Reborn is just so cute when he's denying. -smile-

Luche.

**A/N : *raises brow* I didn't say anything, Reborn-san. :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Haru is nice, b-but...I want Kyoko...

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Haru read the fics out there! Haru is so happy desu!

Haru Miura.

**A/N : Glad you are happy, Haru. And Tuna, you belong to _everyone_. We can pair you up as we like so just shut up and be a good Tuna. ;D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Tsunayoshi-kun is so cute. You should have seen his blushing face while he read those M things -chuckles-

Byakuran Gesso.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Byakuran is one hell of a sadist. ;A;

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : That's why we love him, Tuna. And Byakuran-sama, I'd like to, but I'll just imagine it. -shot-**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Can I say thank you to a true Cololal fan that writes touching story, magnipisika16? She's great, kora!

-:-

Dear Author-san,

In those fics...If I didn't die...That idiot will...Why?

Lal Mirch.

**A/N : :D I don't know, Lal-sama. Ask the authors. I'm just one reader, but I never did an angst fic of Cololal, I did a fluff one :D**

**Lal : *blush***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Tsunayoshi please enjoy my POISON COOKING as a proof of my love~

Bianchi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I'm always paired up with saidsts. TT-TT

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Thumbs up, Bianchi~ Because you are a masochist.**

**Tsuna: Hiiie? Since when?**

**A/N : Since FanFiction appears. ;D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Decimo is just my great great great grandson. I wonder what makes you girls think we are having some relationships here? -smiled seductively-

Giotto, Vongola Primo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

One last time, I beg you... Primo is my great great great grandfather...I have no interest in old man...

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Oho, really Tuna? And don't smile at me, Primo, please... *dies***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

That clumsy herbivore.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

-Dino couldn't write a reply because he was bitten to death, in a different way- *winks*

**A/N : Mufufu, he became clumsy because of you, dear Kyoya- *gets tonfa-ed***

**Hibari : No first name or you die.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-facepalm- I'm repeating. I need to get outta here.

Superbi Squalo.

-:-

Retarded Trashes,

I searched for more XS but there were not many. I want it, M-rated. Now. Go. And. Write. It. -super glare-

Xanxus.

**A/N : *pulls Squalo* No, sharky. We need you. And don't blame us, Xanxus...Your XS fic...need to be violent...And we're all soft persons... *gets thrown into canal***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Ushishishi, the prince officially own Mammon now.

Belphegor.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Write a little more fics about me and Bel I'll pay you. -smiles-

Mammon.

**A/N : *pinch Mammon's cheeks* Aww so puffy~!**

**Mammon : No pay, no touch.**

**A?N : What if Bel pinch? *grins like idiot***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-Lambo is unable to write because he was forced to consume Bianchi's cookies-

-:-

Dear Author-san,

How sweet of you to make a fic of me and Romeo~ -grins dangerously- Please accept my POISON COOKINGGGG!

Bianchi.

**A/N : Run for your lifeeeee *runs***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

How could I betray Yuni? -emo corner-

Gamma.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I'm sorry, what? -smiles sharply-

Aria.

**A/N : *pats Gamma* Nah, anything can happen in FF. **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

No matter how hot Skull is, he is my _lackey_. -underlines-

The Great Hitman, Reborn.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

... -pass out-

Skull.

**A/N : *eyes widened* Oh oh! Wait! Bold that! "_MY_ lackey!" :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

That cow is so yummy, kora!

Colonnello.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

... I don't want Colonnello... I want I-pin... ;A;

Lambo Bovino.

**A/N : Oh no, we know you want it, Lambo. ;D **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Hi-Hibari is so scary. B-But...very c-cute... -blush and faint-

I-Pin.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hnn. That herbivore is not bad.

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : ;D I didn't knew Hibari is bisexual -shoot- huh? Ah yes, she's not that bad, she's cute~**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

... -speechless-

Colonnello.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

No matter what, I'm top. -smirk-

The Great Hitman, Reborn.

**A/N : You topped Col, Reborn-san? 8D **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Kyoya wouldn't look at me...His back is always at me ;A;

Dino Cavallone.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Get. That. Pineapple. Head. Out. Of. My. Sight.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Kufufu, that skylark wouldn't stop looking at me, who wants a skylark sandwich?

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N : Isn't that good, Dino? He gave you a chance, don't tell me you screw it? *horror face* And I know you like that face, Hibari. Don't deny it. Me me me! A skylark sandwich! ;D**

**Hibari : Prepare to die, herbivore. -takes a step foward and fall-**

**A/N : :D Your ass still hurts isn't it? 8)**

* * *

><p> <strong>REVIEW YOUR PAIRINGS :)<strong>

**A/N : It will be updated as soon as I can~ All pairing will be replied. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Lol, seriously, I never thought this story will have so much hits. I mean, its only published for a week and I got 27 favourites and 30 + alerts? WOW, I love you guys. But it'd be more kind if you review me *pouts* And please please please tell me, did the letters I wrote suck? I need to know :D Please tell me which pairing you want next. :) I accept any pairings. Hetero, Yaoi, Straight Or Yuri :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Seriously. Self-cest? Its like having s*x with yourself...

HDW Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hiiiee...! I don't wanna get laid by my _own_ self! And my great great great grandfather! -faints-

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Tell this to those readers and authors out there~ But isn't it fun? Like, twincest? And incest~ :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Stop pairing me with that retarded pineapple. Even if so, let me top. Just for _once_.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Kufufu, Kyoya can be so cute at times~ The way he call out my name, the way he blushed- -gets tonfa-ed-

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N : GUYS. YOU HEARD THAT? HIBARI KYOYA WANTS TO TOP!**

**Hibari : Stop shouting like a maniac.**

**A/N : Hibari-san. If you want to top, take Tuna instead.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Kyoya is so cuteeeeeeee~!

Dino Cavallone.

-:-

DEAR AUTHOR-SAN.

He's an idiot. I look...stupid in those fics. -reading-

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : *high 5 with Dino* That's right! He's an idiot, you're more idiot, Hibari-san. Because you were with him and even spend some 'sweet' time with him. :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Hiiieeeeeeee! Why am I always paired up with weirdos?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I don't see much stories about me and Tsunayoshi. If you do one now, I'll give you a kiss. -winks-

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

...I'll never eat Tuna sandwiches. Ever.

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : 8D Because we writters are weirdos. I will do it, Mukuro-kun, but not now ^_^ And Hibari-san, you meant 'I'll _always_ have Tuna sandwiches. :D**

* * *

><p>Dear marshie Author-san,<p>

Tsunayoshi-kun is so cute. -chuckles-

Byakuran Gesso.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I'm begging you. For the last time. I. love. Kyoko. T_T

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-grabs Byakuran away- Though I like Tsunayoshi, but this idiot is mine. -glares-

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N :** **No, Tuna. I will never repeat this. You. Belong. To. Everyone. And Mukuro-kun, how possessive~ *squels***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-reading 1896 fics while blushing-

Chrome Dokuro.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

This is better than those weird pairings that pair me up with a retarded pineapple or a clumsy blonde.

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : 8D I'm one 1896 fan too, Chrome. Just fell for it. :D No, every pairing we did for you is not weird, Hibari-san. It depends on how skillful the writter is. ;D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

How can I date someone who is a sister to me?

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Umm, no offense, but Mukuro-kun... -BLUSH- and Hibari-san...Why are they paired up with me?

Chrome Dokuro.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Remove that pineapple head. NOW.

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : I never seen you asking any wuestions like that, Mukuro-kun. :D I don;t know, just ask the authors out there~ And no no no, Hibari-san. And because they suit you, Chrome! No offense, but I don't like 2796 because I don't like Tuna to be with you :3**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW YOUR PAIRINGS :)<strong>

**A/N : It will be updated as soon as I can~ All pairing will be replied. Thanks! Please tell me I didn't disappoint you ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I...I love the reviews...And..I-I love the...suggestions...And thanks for reviewing. Honestly I almost die for the requests and I squeezed my brain till it is dry XD Most of the letters will include name of fics I found interesting while doing survey for the pairings, you can try them out :D Tell me which pairing you want next. I accept Yaoi, Hetero, Straight and Yuri. :)**

* * *

><p>Dear author-san,<p>

Dame-Tsuna is always a dame. –smirked-

The Great Hitman, Reborn.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hiiiiiiiieeeee! I don't want to be raped by babies!

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Bwahaha, the Great Skull-sama is always the best!

Skull.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Tsunayoshi's body is indeed suitable for a research... –glint-

Verde.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Decimo is so cute. –smiles- His blushing face is priceless.

Fon.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I want to be loyal to Lal, kora! But Tsunayoshi is never a bad decision! –gets hit by Lal-

Colonnello.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Muu, what did I get if I get that brunette laid?

Mammon/Viper.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I feel sorry for Tsuna-san... And I'll only go for Gamma-san.

Yuni.

**A/N : :D I wonder how eightsome looks like? I can't imagine it :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-reads- I can only say, GREAT, kora!

Colonnello.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

A bunch of sadists, they have no mercy for me...

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Who ask you're undoubtly cute? ^^ *sharp smile***

**Tsuna : Hiiee! Y-Your smile is...c-creepy...**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Like I say, this boy is too cute for his own sake, shall we do it again, Tsuna?

Fon.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-fainted-

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : *revives Tuna* Fon-kun, if Tuna doesn;t want you can I? –shot-**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Ushishishi, the peasant is better than what the prince had expected. His delicate skin... –licks lip-

Belphegor.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hiiiiee! WHY BELPHEGOR?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Because...that's why. Bel-sama isn't that bad~**

**Belphegor : Ushishi, the author knows best.**

**A/n : Of course~ Now can I hug you? OvO**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I should have taped Dame-Tsuna's face last night, when he blushed so madly at my teasing alone. It wasn't _that_ yet -grin-

The Great Hitman Reborn.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I-I...I feel like I'm just a...a machine...

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Oh oh! I want, Reborn-sama! *ignores Tuna***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

That decimo is just so boring. Bel-senpai is better.

Fran.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hiie! Another weirdo after another! -faints-

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : O.O F-Fran...Bel did you heard that? *blinks* 2627 is quite cute btw~ XD Fran you're just too cool for your own good. You guys should read Comformity its nice and cute~~**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Who wants a dame-tuna sandwich?

The Great Hitman Reborn.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Since when did I become a sandwich and since when do babies lay me?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Tuna sandwich, kora!

Colonnello.

**A/N : *sighs happily* Can I have one bite, Reborn-sama?**

**Reborn : Sure.**

**Tsuna : REBORN!**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

The Great Skull-sama is paired up with that money baby?

Skull.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

It'd be more sweet, if you pay me for the fics.

Mammon/Viper.

**A/N : Why should I? O.O Yes, you both are just the same, Skull.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-blush- I have no idea why am I writting this, but...J-Just write more of them...

Vongola Primo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-smirk- How I enjoyed the brunette's expression.

Alaude.

**A/N : *le gasp* ALAUDE-SAN! OvO**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

HOW CAN YOU PAIR ME WITH MY 'BROTHER'?

Dino Cavallone.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

D-Dino-kun also...? -shiver-

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Because we can, Dino. This is FANFICTION, where fangirls rules! :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Haha! I wonder why Squalo pushed me to the wall that day? And what's with all this S80 thing? Haha!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Trash Author,

How. Can. He. Be. So. Dense? And...Am I the uke, again?

Superbi Squalo.

**A/N : Why do you think so, Yama-kun...? And yes, Squalo...**

**Squalo : VOOOIIII, WHY?**

**A/N : Because we like it. Yama-kun may be dense, but he's a seme! OvOb**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Try Silent Heartbeat, authors. -reads-

Dino Cavallone.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-bites Dinoto death- Don't read anymore, herbivore. And don't write anymore. -glares-

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : Yes, Dino! That story about curses :D Well, Hibari-san, when you say 'don't' you always mean 'please', right? 8D**

**Hibari : I'll bite you to death.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-pouts- there isn't many fics about me and Byakuran-sama.

Bluebell.

-:-

Dear Sweet Author-san,

Bluebell is merely my partner, so whatever happens is a misunderstanding. -smiles-

Byakuran Gesso.

**A/N : Well Bluebell, you are just not famous~ Shall we believe that, Byakuran-sama?**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I will never ever be with that hot-headed idiot!

Bluebell.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-yawns- Oh, huh?

Zakuro.

**A/N : *blushes* Uhm, this may be my lifetime secret, I like Zakuro-san too...**

**Bluebell : -snorts- So get ready to get burn.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

We are impossible?

Bluebell.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-doesn't know what to write-

Daisy.

**A/N : Seriously! Daisy and Bluebell doesn't suit, but if Kikyo and Daisy~**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Have you read 'What's Pocky, Kikyo?' ? Its cute, but me and him? -looks up and down-

Bluebell.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Ha-haan. So what is the story here that we're talking about?

Kikyo.

**A/N : Oh yes, Bluebell! :D And we're talking 'bout pairings, Kikyo.**

**Kikyo : Pairings?**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-reading 'The Marshmellows Are Gone'- So...We have fans too, Kikyo?

Byakuran Gesso.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

M-Me and Byakuran-sama? H-How is that?

Kikyo.

**A/N : Ah, that fic was nice too, Byakuran-sama. How is that? Ask them. *points to the readers* Hows that? :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

It seems that there's no 'romance' genre for me and that heavy eyebrows. Here, have a marshmellow. -winks-

Byakuran Gesso.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-doesn't have any idea what to say-

Genkishi.

**A/N : Because there wouldn't be, Byakuran-sama! :D Le Genkishi is not for you~~**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I'm starting to get a little interested in this herbivore...

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

A-Ano...I noticed there were many fics about us...I-I just read it and -blush-

Chrome Dokuro.

**A/N : *glomps Chrome* I'm not your fan, but you're cute :) And really, Hibari-san? When will you get marry? -shot-**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Kufufu, Chrome. Wait, what?

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I feel weird when there are two man around me...

Chrome Dokuro.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Exclude that pineapple head or I'll bite you to death.

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : Awww, what was that, Mukuro? And Chrome you didn't know you're lucky~ I wanna trade places with you, can I? :D No no Hibari-san, there ain't any fun if there's no triangle.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :)<strong>

**A/N : Thanks for reading. Please review your pairings. All pairings will be replied. Pinky-promise~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Claim : Uhh, what do I own? Ideas? Lol!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : *sweatdrops* O-Oh my God...I asked for it, so I'm giving it. Oh well... TvT You can't imagine the stiffness of my fingers, haha. Anyway, some pairings requested will be done once or twice because I kinda have no ideas~ Tell me which pairing you want next. I accept Yaoi, Yuri, Straight and Crack.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Oh yes, Kyoko-chan! T-T

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Tsuna-kun is so cute. Do you want a cookie?

Kyoko Sasagawa.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hahi! Haru doesn't like to share Tsuna-kun desu!

Haru Miura.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I;m just friends with bossu...

Chrome Dokuro.

**A/N : Hey, Haru. Sharing is nice, desu XD And are you sure, Chrome? **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-smirk- You should have seen Dame-Tsuna screaming, and no, I don't like sharing _my_ Tsuna.

The Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hiiiee~! Reborn is playing bondages!

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Wanna bet that I'm the one making Tsuna limp?

Colonnello.

**A/N : O.O What's with the "~", Tuna? You do enjoy it. I love bondages too :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Why am I having sex with my guardians?

HDW Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hahi! -glomps Tsuna- Tsuna-kun~~

Haru Miura.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I must thank you very much for making a **24some** including my dearest brother, hmm? -smirk-

Bianchi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Lal! Let's do it again- -gets slapped-

Colonnello.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

U-Uhm, I'm getting headache...What happened last night?

Enma Kozato.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Oh...? I'm not with Bel-senpai, but with long-hair shark? What a life.

Fran.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-yawns- I'm tired, anyone wants to sleep with me?

Hana Kurokawa.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

A-Aneki... -faints-

Hayato Gokudera.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I will bite you to death for the charge of raping me.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

U-Um, why am I here?

Chrome Dokuro.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Kufufu, you authors really want to see hell, don't you? -glint-

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

DEAR AUTHOR-SAN,

OOOHHH! I'M IN THE MIDDLE LIKE A TURF-HEAD SANDWICH TO THE EXTREME! BY THE WAY WHY AM I NAKED TO THE EXTREME?

Ryohei Sasagawa.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Haha, Gokudera why have you fainted? -laughs-

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Dear Trash,

May I know why am I here, scum? Wasn't I sleeping in Italy nicely?

Xanxus.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Muu, have you no mercy, raping a baby?

Mammon/Viper.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-sits beside the bed- I think I'm going to take a break...

The Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

BWAHAHAHA, the great Lambo-san is very satiesfied with this new bed! -bounce up and down-

Lambo Bovino.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Eh? Wasn't I home making cakes? Why...does my head hurts so much? Eh, Tsuna-kun was here too? Onii-sama? -confused-

Kyoko Sasagawa.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I can see my future...on a bed?

Fuuta.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

H-Hibari-san? -faints-

I-Pin.

-:-

Damn you author,

-gives you a Lal Mirch slap- I'm never going to the pub, _ever_. -glares at Colonnello-

Lal Mirch.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-blushing like mad- W-what have I done?

Shoichi Irie.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Wow, cool. We spent the whole night playing the games in the gameboy that I've always want to play. (A/N : Got the hint?)

Spanner.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

VOOOIIII! Why am I here with this bunch of trashes?

Superbi Squalo.

**A/N : O_O Oh my, 24some, it must hurt, ne? XD And who wants a turf-top sandwich? *nudge nudge* And how dare you slap me, Lal-sama! **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Haha, its worth being beat up by Kyoya. -limping-

Dino Cavallone.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I _swear_ if you ever let that clutz or pineapple touch me, I will bite you to death.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Kufufu, since its an exclusive request, Kyoya you shouldn't turn it down.

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N : Poor Dino, I thought Hibari-sama was the one limping XD yes its a request, Mukuro-san.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Wo Ai Ni, Mammon. -smiles- (A/N : Chinese I love you~)

Fon.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Get lost. I want money.

Mammon/Viper.

**A/N : *gasp* FON?**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Kufufu, you are indeed lenient to give me Tsunayoshi, eh?

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-can't get up of the bed-

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : OvOb Good job, Mukuro-san! -shoot-**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-smirk- Revenge time.

HDW Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I'd rather the idiot Tsunayoshi...

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N : Mufufufu~! **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I WON'T LET THAT PINEAPPLE TO GET MY JYUUDAIME!

Hayato Gokudera.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hiiieeeee...! I'm _raped_, AGAIN!

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hayato you can be so cute at times...-glint-

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N : Aww~! Hot pairings~ :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Hn, I told you. Please buy that herbivore a "How to Top" book.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-limping-

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : *laughs maniacly* No money, Hibari-sama.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I'm sorry, Giotto. -tackles him-

G.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I don't encourage my guardians to RAPE!

Giotto.

**A/N : And we don't encourage you to forbid too, Primo XD**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

HIIIEEE! Now G?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I feel a little guilty. Why must your heir be so cute like you, Giotto?

G.

**A/N : *nosebleeds and R.I.P***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I-I'm topped...by a _CAT_? -emo corner-

Gokudera Hayato.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Natsu's such a cute lion cub~

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-Natsu can't write...- -licks paws-

":("

**A/N : *sweatdrops* Tuna can still be calm whilst being raped by a cub...**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Ahaha, the next thing I knew I was beside him. Ahaha!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Ushishishi, this peasant lives too long. -dead aura-

Belphegor.

**A/N : Sushi buddies! :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Self-cest...

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO JYUUDAIME? -points to authors-

Gokudera Hayato.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-stroke Tsuna's hair- He's so cute, he's like my twin, I love myself so I love him~

HDW Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Because we can, Hayato. Enjoy! *winks at HDW Tuna***

* * *

><p>YOU NOT WORTH OF LIVING SCUMS,<p>

Since when, a baby top me?

Xanxus.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-licks fingers- What a rough night. -smirk-

The Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

**A/N : O.O I was imagining...and then...*nosebleed***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I'm not sure what have I done...

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Dame-Tsuna is _screwed_. -dead aura-

The Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

**A/N : A seme!Tuna~! :D**

**Reborn : -shoot author to death-**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I can't believe Decimo topped me...

Colonnello.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

UWAAH! What happened to me?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Get ready to be slapped, Col! -shoot-**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Ushishishi, -bites Mammon on the neck- the prince claims his peasant.

Belphegor.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Pay me. For that biting and licking and knifing scenes with that sadist prince. NOW.

Mammon/Viper.

**A/N : *runs away***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I. Don't. Want. To. Sleep. With. The. Idiot. Boss.

Superbi Squalo.

-:-

TRASHES.

-silence- Just...more.

Xanxus.

**A/N : XAN-XAN! *glomps* Aww~ You do, Squ-chan~ **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Skull...-examined- A suitable body for my hormones research.

Verde.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

OIII! The great Skull-sama will not be anyone's research item!

Skull.

**A/N : Aye, Verde! Skull is all yours! -shoot-**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I think I need to make a complain...I'm having cavities... (A/N : Due to sweetness of the fics~)

Dino Cavallone.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-already went out searching for author-

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Kufufu, the skylark and bucking was great. But if one would stop falling off bed and the other one would stop biting my 'thing'...

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N : Imma run and hideeeeeee! Oh yes, I support you, D1869! Check out Disease Called Love's fic, Of perverts and herbivores. *runs away***

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW YOUR PAIRINGS. :) <strong>

**WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The longest chapter ever! Because I love you all, so I updated. -w- Keep your requests coming in! They make me happy because when I searched stories for pairings, I found many intersting stories. I accept Yaoi, Hetero or Yuri pairings.**

**Note : To EK12, half of your requests will appear in the next chapters. Because I found it...quite hard to write? Gomen! But it will surely be out the next chapter! OTL**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Haha, last night Jiro pounced on me. I wonder why?

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Wroof!

Jiro.

** A/N : Jiro you lucky boy!**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-ruffles hair- I think I saw two Giotto last night...

G.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I think I'm lying in bed now. By the way, you guys have to read "Life's Second Chances" by Aya-chan's Alice. -faints-

Giotto.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hiiee...I feel like...I ate something weird last night...But I think its fun?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I don't mind being in the bed with Jyuudaime, but why...is the First Generation here too?

Gokudera Hayato.

**A/N : Yippee~ I wonder if there's really this foursome out there? ^^ Yeah, Tsuna. Of course its fun you UKE!**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Kufufu, who dares to rape me?

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Pineapple delicacies.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Eww...I can't believe I did that last night... -pukes-

Gokudera Hayato.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hahaha, it was quite fun, Hayato was running around naked!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

THAT PINEAPPLE HEAD HAS ABS TO THE EXTREMEEEE!

Ryohei Sasagawa.

**A/N : Poor Mukuro...ne, Ryohei, it's too late you knew it now. You lost. *evil laughter***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Aww Natsu, he's so cute. B-But...Why is he my twin in "Fork In The Road" by Rukiyo...? -ponders-

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-brushes Tsuna's legs- Gao~

Natsu.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

DAMN! Get that dog away from me! Its as perverted as its master.

Gokudera Hayato.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Haha! I didn't knew Hayato is afraid of dogs!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Wroof! (A/N : Jiro wants to do it, again.)

Jiro.

**Gokudera : I never said I was _afraid_ of dogs! I was only disgusted by you and that dog of yours! -yell at Yamamoto- And that Natsu lion is also tainted! Look the way it licks Jyuudaime!**

**Natsu : Gao? -blinks innocently-**

**Yamamoto : Eh, souka? But Jiro is so tame and cute. -pats Jiro-**

**Jiro : Wroof!**

**A/N : ...I never want to adopt a dog. Not a dog like Jiro. *shudders***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Muahahaha! Finally the great Skull-sama tops! (A/N : That doesn't sound very right, lackey. -shoot-)

Skull.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-pushes glasses- Reborn might make a great discovery...Afterall, I've always been wondering what neurons have been living in his brain all this time.

Verde.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-coughs- "Morning Smiles" by Alaudelle will be the perfect choice, if you support us. -coughs-

Fon.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Me? Topping Reborn? -laughs- This is _so_ rare! "Shut me up" by Kristoffer Eros is quite a fun reading!

Colonnello.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

The perfect sadist is fnally going down? Yare, yare. I think i'll need to collect passes money for those who are willing to see me and Reborn in action.

Mammon/Viper.

**A/N : Eek! Reborn don't shoot me! I was just doing my work! **

**Reborn : What _work_? -aims gun at head- You're still laughing?**

**A/N : B-But Reborn... *gets shoot***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-mouth hanging low reading "Wedding Dress" by VongolaXII- (A/N : *wink wink* :D)

Chrome Dokuro.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I wouldn't bite you all to death this time because you authors are quite _skilled_ in writing, and I am amused.

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : *throws confetti* Fin****ally!**

**Hibari : Kamikorosu.**

**A/N : EEEK?**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Did I just see the first Generation Cloud guardian's soul floating on the bed last night?

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-EXPLODED-

I-Pin.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-laughs- Well actually, authors. I love "Title and Identity" by sweet-and-simple, and I have a confession to make. I-Pin and I are couples.

Fon.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

First of all, -floats around- Do you want to die so soon?

Alaude.

**A/N : I-PIN! Ehh? Fon-san, hountoni deska? *faints with an impossible face***

**Fon : -coughs- I was just kidding.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-takes out tonfa- What makes you think I would have feelings for that baby? I _do_ adore him, but sorry. I'm not a pedo.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-nods while reading "Herbivorous Feelings" by Fye Chroix-

Reborn.

**A/N : Reborn, are you nodding at Hibari-sama's statement or-**

**Reborn: The story.**

**Hibari : ...**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

I. am. seriously. going. to. bite. each. of. you. to. death.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I would love to touch my descendant, but how could I, when I've already read "Fatherhood of a Different Sort" by Fallen ANgel Of The Forgotten?

Alaude.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Tsk tsk, herbivores. Having selfcest and incest relationships aren't healthy.

TYL! Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : I never said they were healthy, TYL! Hibari-sama.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Umm, me? On top of, Tsuna-san?

Enma Kozato.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hiie! Why am I always bottom?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Yes, you, on top of Tsuna, Enma. And because you were destined to be, Tuna.**

**Tsuna : NOO! **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

He would never be so sweet. -stares at "99 Reasons" by VongolaXII- (A/N : Teehee. Somehow, doing publicity ;D)

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Does anyone write "Ways to Chase a Skylark"? -gets tonfa-ed to death-

Dino Cavallone.

**A/N : Duh, he can, Hibari-sama. You never noticed it. I don't know Dino. Does anyone wants to write? :D If you write, I'll be your faithful reviewer!**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Oya oya, I wonder, when can the so-called 'carnivore' top me?

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I'd rather be labelled as herbivore, if it is to touch that pineapple although I love my pride.

Hibari Kyoya.

**Mukuro : Kyoya, I'm hurt.**

**Hibari : I didn't say you could call me Kyoya.**

**Mukuro : Herbivore then.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-blushes while reading "For Everything You Are" by Ephemeral Muse-

Chrome Dokuro.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Nufufu, finally...

Daemon Spade.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I never said that you could touch my Nagi. -twitch-

Mukuro Rokudo.

**A/N : Don't be so possessive, Mukuro~ Share. Like how I'm willing to share you with your fans. *tear***

**Mukuro : No.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Sawada is no fun! He keeps running away to the EXTREME!

Ryohei Sasagawa.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hmm, I would reconsider the herbivore into omnivore, if he pleasures me. -smirk- (A/N: Perverted mode on. -gets tonfa-ed-)

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Nyahaha! Baka-Tsuna is naked running around the house!

Lambo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

N-No. I can't do this. YOU AUTHORS CAN'T MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY FOR RAPING JYUUDAIME!

Gokudera Hayato.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

We love you, authors. Keep going.

Reborn.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Haha! ilYamaTsuna7227li writes the best 8027!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

SO I'M BOTTOM AGAIN? EVEN IN LETTERS?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**A/N : Feel the guilt, Hayato! And I didn't knew you knew what 8027 was, Yamamoto-kun. O.o And yes, Tuna. Forever bottom, even in writing letters. No doubt.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Hn. I wouldn't mind cuffing the blond on his office chair if he pleases me.

Alaude.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I don't mind my fate being like this...but I hope my descendant wouldn't face the same fate as me...

Giotto.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Nufufu, you understand my needs very well, hmm?

Daemon Spade.

**A/N : But Giotto, Tuna had already been ravished.**

**Giotto : -le gasp- WHAT?**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Sorry. No interest in that blond.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I'll cuff you to death.

Alaude.

**A/N : *gulps* SADIST ALERT!**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Incest? Hmm, not a bad idea. Kufufu. It might be fun,especially when its "Melancholy Silence" by Corvino the VII.

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Nufufu, my my. I could never do that to my descendant. (A/N : LIES!)

**A/N : Yup. That story is great. You have to check it out! :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-stares deeply- I'm so sorry, Primo. I didn't mean it.

HDW!Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I'm glad there was no 72G stories.

Giotto.

**A/N : AGAIN! A challenge! Who wanna write a 72G story? :D I'll be faithful reviewer too!**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Ushishishi, the Prince is given honor to rape the boss?

Belphegor.

-:-

Dear Trashes.

I think you've already been living too long that you have the time to write those bullshits.

TYL!Xanxus.

**A/N : :D No comments. I can't imagine Bel topping TYL!Xanxus~**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

My my. Dame-Tsuna really doesn't know the pride to be a seme.

HDW!Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-smirk- You authors. -points gun-

Reborn.

**A/N : NOT ME!**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Now its my turn to be experimented?

Verde.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-reading "Acrobaleno's Shadow" by Hum-Burgler-

Reborn.

**A/N : Well, Verde. Life is a wheel. ;D**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-flips the laptop after reading "He Tasted Like Gunpowder" by Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten-

Skull.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Sweet? How can I be more sweeter if I'm always sweet?

Reborn.

**A/N : Sarcastic sweet Reborn. **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

VVRRRRROOOIII! WHAT'S WITH THE SELFCEST THING?

Squalo Superbi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I will not tolerate anything!

TYL!Squalo Superbi.

**A/N : *creeps away***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Why. Am. I. With. This. Woman?

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

-coughs- I don't know what you're up to, but I definitely would not be with this guy.

Adelheid Suzuki.

**Hibari : And I would definately _not_ be with you. **

**A/N: *yawns***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-reading "Lonesome Anthem" by Hotarukunn and try not to shed a tear-

Fon.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

For the sake of Namimori. That Chinese acrobaleno has nothing to do with me.

Hibari Kyoya.

**A/N : You _have_ something with him. You resembled his looks too- *gets tonfa-ed***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

VOII! WHO THE HELL PAIR ME UP WITH THAT CLUMSY BRAT?

Squalo Superbi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Ahaha, I'm not good in flirting. But I guess some got attached-sword-ed-

Dino Cavallone.

**A/N : I..have to be honest. *raises hand* I'm a SD/DS fan... *gets murdered***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Muahaha! The great Skull-sama tops!

Skull.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Yare yare. For this show I need to collect money.

Mammon/Viper.

**A/N: Whoots~ But don't be so calculating. We just want some fun.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-reads "No Regrets" by xXxShinixKazexXx and shoots vodoo-

The Great Hitman, Reborn.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I demand payment for this too.

Mammon/Viper.

**A/N: TAT My money...**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Kora, you guys have misunderstood! I've only loved Lal!

Colonnello.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

... -speechless reading "The Mist and The Rain" by Lunar Serenade- This story is quite cute actually...

Mammon/Viper.

**A/N: For once, no payment. *sighs in relieve***

**Mammon: 1,000 dollar per service.**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Me and Byakuran-sama? It's totally impossible. Should keep your wild imaginations down.

Gamma.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hmm hmm~ Ne, Author-san, do you want a bite of marshmallow? -totally ignoring-

Byakuran Gesso.

**A/N: Another challenge, hehe! ByakuranxGamma fic!**

* * *

><p>Dear Sweet Author-san,<p>

I've not met this long-haired beauty, but I am willing to get know to him more~

Byakuran Gesso.

-:-

Dear Idiotic Brainless Brats,

Can you please stop pairing me up with random people?!

Superbi Squalo.

**A/N: ...No challenge for this. Squalo belongs to XANXUS!**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

Haha! I like this "Henna" by Bucking Bronco! The story line is so cute!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

I'm sorry Kyoya... I didn't mean to- -gets tonfa-ed-

Dino Cavallone.

**A/N: Crack pairing. And funny pair. Both of them are dense. xD**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-yawns-

TYL!Lambo.

-:-

Dear Humans,

That kid is too young for this. 15 years old for scientists sake!

Verde.

**A/N: Chill, Verde. **

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

No. Just no. I'm not going to share my Kyoya with anyone.

Mukuro Rokudo.

-:-

Dear herbivores,

I don't belong to anyone. Let me go live alone.

Hibari Kyoya.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

What should I do...? -reading "At Least Supposed Lovers" by viperdarkness-

Dino Cavallone.

**A/N: And I ain't sharing you, Mukuro! Marry Hibari-sama of course, Dino- *gets tonfa-ed to death***

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

-dynamite everything after reading "A Risky Confession" by cHiZuMi19- I CAN NEVER BE THAT CHEESY!

Hayato Gokudera.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Hahaha! Hayato is currently litting up fireworks!

Yamamoto Takeshi.

**A/N: Aww but in that story...KYAA~!**

* * *

><p>Dear Author-san,<p>

WHY...AM I WITH THIS SHY LITTLE PETITE FRAGILE IDIOTIC WEAK WOMAN?!

Hayato Gokudera.

-:-

Dear Author-san,

Ano.. -blush-

Chrome Dokuro.

**A/N: *rolls eyes* So you can protect her you hot-tempered silver-headed and dense man!**

* * *

><p><strong>The list is too long, so I make it half. The other half of the reviews will be answered in the next chapter tonight. So stay tune and oh, you can keep the requests coming in, I don't mind. :)<strong>


End file.
